La entrevista de Heloise
by Lector-Z
Summary: Mi primer fanfic, basado en Jimmy Two Shoes. Recomendada por Sammy, Heloise llega por primera vez a la compañía Mysery Inc., donde realiza una pequeña muestra de su capacidad y actitud cínica a su futuro jefe, Lucius Atroz VII. Pero no todo sería color de rosa para la pequeña de traje carmesí, porque Lucius siente un desagrado hacia ella e intentará ridiculizarla para que se aleje.


**Bienvenidos todos a mi primer fanfic. Éste lo hice hace un par de años, pero no quise publicarlo en su momento. Tan solo ahora me atreví , ya que si no lo hacía ahora, quedaría olvidado entre todos mis archivos viejos.**

 **Está basada en la serie _Jimmy Two Shoes,_ caricatura que me gustó y me sigue gustando. Mi historia trata de una visión mía acerca de la llegada de Heloise a Misery Inc., en un contexto tan sencillo como una entrevista de trabajo. Aunque pensé en extender la historia, finalmente decidí por hacerla un one-shot, haciendo algunos cambios mínimos respecto a la versión original.  
**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **EDIT- Hice unos cambios mínimos al fanfic, para una mejor presentación.**

* * *

-Espero que sea de tu agrado este lugar. La paga que te ofreceremos te dejara satisfecha.

Una criatura verde, enana, de nariz enorme y redonda, similar a una gárgola sin alas, llamado Sammy Garvin, caminando por un pasillo, le habla de forma amable a una niña de una altura similar a él quien lo sigue, de aspecto humano, con una túnica de color carmesí que le tapa los pies, color de ojos verde y cabello castaño con forma de cola de caballo, llamada Heloise. Algo llamativo en esta niña es una extraña cicatriz en su frente, que por su forma, pudo ser de un corte con cuchillo, pero es difícil de saber. Otro aspecto es que su sola presencia reflejaba agresividad. Heloise se dirigía a una entrevista de trabajo con el dueño de Mysery Inc., gracias a la recomendación de Sammy, quien vio en ella un gran potencial.

-El hecho de poder hacer miserable a la gente con mis inventos es suficiente recompensa para mí… ¡Nah, mentira! Solo quiero la mitad de mi sueldo a mediados de mes- dijo Heloise de forma poco sutil a Sammy.

-¡Calma!- Exclamó Sammy –ni siquiera te has presentado ante mi jefe para saber si te contrata.

-Ah, el tal Lucius VII- dijo Heloise con indiferencia al nombre -¿Es tan imponente como dicen? Veo que le tienes mucho respeto, a pesar que su industria está a punto de irse a la quiebra.

-Cuando escuches la historia completa del legado de los Atroz- habló Sammy en un modo sobreactuado, mirando al techo con ojos brilloso, como si se tratase de un poeta –sentirás el mismo respeto que yo siento hacia su persona.

-Sammy, no es necesario que tengas que…

-Hace 7 generaciones…

-Sammy…

-… Durante la época de los reinados…

-¡Sammy!…

* * *

»Existieron una multitud de reinos que dominaban este mundo, tribus e imperios que deseaban únicamente imponer su visión del mundo perfecto a todo el planeta, intentando sobreponerse a otros con pensamientos distintos. Como nadie estaba dispuesto a ceder, se volvió una época de caos y desastre.

»Todo cambio cuando los dos demonios más poderosos que se tenga registro comenzaron a formar alianzas con el pretexto que las distintas visiones culturales podían coexistir. Estos dos demonios eran lo que podemos definir como «amigos», y juraron que al tener el control total del planeta, gobernarían juntos con mano de hierro. Pero una vez logrado el objetivo, comenzaron los conflictos, esto debido diferencias de opinión por la forma de controlar a sus esclavos.

»Uno de ellos deseaba una formación imperial, mezclando todas las características culturales anexadas en una, y criando a cada subordinado para transformarlo en un soldado fiel y sin oposición a sus órdenes; mientras el otro demonio deseaba instaurar una dictadura, donde las costumbres serían inventadas y decididas por ellos, y se mantendría a la población sedada como zombis para ahorrarse las molestias de posibles rebeliones. Llego un punto que ya no se soportaban e iniciaron la Gran Guerra Demoniaca, que duró 42 años. Al final, resultó victorioso el demonio con la visión más correcta a mi parecer: la dictadura.

* * *

»Como habrás supuesto- Seguía parlando Sammy –el demonio vencedor es el gran ancestro Lucius Atroz el Primero, que con la misión de generar tristeza a sus súbditos y además, hacerse rico, creó esta gran empresa llamada…

Cuando Sammy estaba dispuesto a mirar a Heloise, de dio cuenta que esta se hallaba en la puerta del dueño de la empresa, a 20 metros de distancia entre ambos. Sammy se acercó un poco enervado a Heloise.

-¿Escuchaste siquiera mi historia?

-¡Shhhh! ¡Cállate Sammy!- dijo secamente Heloise –Parece que abrirán la puerta.

-Deberías aunque sea, escuchar esta información- dijo Sammy exaltado. -Puede que te sirva en esta entrevista.

Heloise, quien no pretendía perder más tiempo con las historias de Sammy, lo miró con amargura y algo de desprecio para escucharlo, a punto de mostrar sus dientes, solo para que terminara. Sammy se atemorizó un poco, pero continuó:

-Cada Atroz ha aportado en gran medida a la formación a esta compañía:

»Lucius Atroz el Primero, creo Mysery Inc. y la política interna que aun está vigente.

»El Segundo comenzó a comprar empresas menores que podrían ayudar a su desarrollo y crecimiento.

»El Tercero le dio el estatus de mega corporación y por tanto, un alcance global.

»El Cuarto aplicó la publicación de un catálogo de productos, para dar accesibilidad a los ofrecimientos de la compañía.

»El Quinto… bueno… admito que no sé cuál fue su gran aportación, pero no nos centremos en detalles.

»El Sexto (con el que trabajé durante 87 años) aprovecho las nuevas tecnologías para realizar campañas de marketing efectivas.

-Entonces el Séptimo echó abajo todo lo que sus antecesores obtuvieron, y ahora, por la desesperación, buscan hasta en la basura algo que les devuelva su gloria- remarcó Heloise con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Como… uh… este…- Sammy quiso contradecir la respuesta de Heloise, pero no encontró nada que decir, pues estaba en lo correcto. Los recursos de la compañía en general, eran malgastados por Lucius en mansiones, lociones capilares y otras tonterías y lujos carísimos. Jamás realizó inversiones a largo plazo para mantener o aumentar su dinero, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

En ese instante, las puertas a la oficina se abrieron de forma automática. Ambos entraron y notaron que la silla del dueño estaba mirando al lado contrario de la mesa, apuntando hacia la ventana, en la que se apreciaba una edificación de la compañía y un cielo cubierto de cenizas, algo muy normal en aquel mundo. Lucius estaba sentado ahí, era una complicación reconocer su figura con la silla dando la espalda, pero este miraba a la ventana con enfado y frustración. Sus ojos se centraban en los trabajadores que ingresaban a la compañía, donde cada vez eran menos. No podía culpar a nadie del porqué: era él quien despedía a la gente por considerar que no perdería tanto dinero con ello, sin tener en cuentan que esta gente se iría a otra compañía más poderosa, haciendo que crezca aun más y dejando a Mysery Inc. más arruinado de lo que ya está.

-¿La trajiste, Sammy? –mencionó Lucius escéptico de la llegada de Heloise.

-Eh…aquí está, como lo prometí- dijo Sammy temerosamente, – vi su capacidad, ella generó la destrucción de la sucursal de Loca Inc. con bolsas de polietileno la semana pasada. Yo fui testigo de ello, y sé que Heloise nos dará esperanza para llevar nuevamente a Mysery Inc. a donde pertenece. Se que superaremos a nuestros enemigos y llegaremos a la cima.

Heloise miró su mano derecha con soberbia, como si estuviera acostumbrada a los halagos. Sin embargo, Lucius no estaba realmente entusiasmado.

-¡¿Llegar a la cima?! ¡Ja!- grita Lucius, seguido de una risa ruidosa y sarcástica.

La silla da vuelta bruscamente mirando a la mesa, revelando a una criatura roja, con nariz enorme y dos cuernos de chivo en crecimiento que medio cubren su calvicie. Cuando pone sus pies sobre la mesa, demostró que su altura es menor a la de Sammy, y su terno gris claro parecido al de un evangélico, le quedaba apretado y le daba un aspecto de lápiz labial envuelto en basura.

Heloise frunció el ceño al ver que semejante criatura fuese a ser su jefe. «Creí haberlo visto todo… ahora entiendo por qué este basurero está como está» pasó por su mente mientras contenía su risa por la forma de Lucius.

Lucius camino sobre la mesa hacia Heloise, dando un pequeño salto y apuntando con su brazo derecho hasta casi tocar la nariz de esta última, quien sintió repudio al notar que la mano de Lucius era igual a las sucias pesuñas de un cerdo, y que la iba a tocar.

-¿Crees ser capaz de superar las expectativas que Sammy tiene contigo… sea… lo que seas?- preguntó Lucius, haciendo alusión a la especie de Heloise, ya que jamás se ha visto un humano aquel mundo, repleto de monstruos, demonios y otras criaturas.

-Eso depende de ustedes- respondió Heloise mientras tomaba la pesuña de Lucius y la alejaba de su cara –si me entregan los recursos necesarios, podría hasta convertirte en el gobernador absoluto.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Gobernador absoluto!- reía Lucius mientras Sammy no veía con buenos ojos la situación, creyendo que echaría a la calle a Heloise –Sabes, me agrada tu actitud tan confiada y tus agallas al pararte frente a mí sin siquiera asustarte de mi presencia. Debes saber que mis antepasados fueron líderes absolutos, esto hasta la ascensión de Lucius V, donde los habitantes se rebelaron y decidieron derrocar a mi antepasado, con la idea de formar esa repugnante ley donde la gente supuestamente tiene libertad de decidir, pero que está sometida a las órdenes y decretos de las multinacionales… se llamaba… eh… ayer lo había dicho…

-Democracia, señor- dijo Sammy con algo de temor.

-No, no… tenía otro nombre…

-Eh… estoy seguro que era democracia… señor- reiteró Sammy con mayor temor.

-¡Y yo estoy seguro que no es lo que estás diciendo!... era… este… ah, ya me acordé, se llama «democracia»- dijo Lucius mientras extendía sus brazos hacia los lados.

Heloise se limitó a hacer la expresión despectiva donde sus ojos miraban a un costado para luego dar un vistazo hacia arriba y terminar viendo hacia el otro costado, mientras Sammy no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrado a que su jefe lo pisoteara.

-El punto es- continuó Lucius –que desde entonces, la gente toma a un candidato presentado por una compañía y lo eligen para gobernar.

-Sin embargo- habló Sammy –ese gobernador es a la vez, gobernado por la compañía auspiciadora, haciendo que las leyes sean beneficiosas para esa compañía y perjudiciales para las demás, incluyéndonos.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías hablar, Sammy?- dijo Lucius con prepotencia, Sammy miró asustado y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Nada me gustaría más que obligar a la población a obedecerme- prosiguió Lucius -así como lo hago con mis empleados. Pero Mysery Inc. tiene prohibido participar en las elecciones desde que derrocaron a mi ancestro, sino estaría postulando permanentemente… además estoy harto de perder mis ingresos sin saber la razón.

-Me preguntó por qué será…- mencionó Heloise con una tono de sorpresa tan falso que Sammy sintió ese sarcasmo como una bofetada, pero Lucius no se dio cuenta de aquello.

Con todo lo dicho, Heloise supo lo que ya esperaba ver, que Lucius era un déspota, pero sobre todo, narcisista. Además, era notorio el hecho de que no quería verla trabajando en su compañía, esto se debe a que Lucius no deseaba que una mujer, una niña, se hiciera cargo de una responsabilidad que ni siquiera él pudo sobrellevar, y que además tuviera éxito. Fue gracias a la constante insistencia de Sammy que se pudo llevar a cabo esta entrevista.

-Ahora Heloise- dijo Lucius para proseguir, -cuéntame un poco de tus capacidades, si es que sientes capaz de trabajar acá.

-Bien Lucius- comenzó Heloise faltando el respeto a su futuro jefe, -he construido máquinas y aparatos electrónicos desde que tengo memoria. Me he especializado mucho en las aéreas de electricidad, mecánica automatizada, química industrial y biogenética, y las puedo emplear muy bien para torturar a las personas. Puedo crear lo que se te ocurra pedirme, lo que hice la semana pasada fue tan solo un juego de niños para mí.

-Ok, Heloise- dijo Lucius mientras regresaba a su asiento. –Sabes, jamás he visto a una criatura como tu ¿De dónde vienes y a que te dedicabas antes?

-Te soy sincera, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado. No sé cómo diablos llegue hasta este lugar.- Heloise puso una mirada más seria y amarga, mientras Lucius y Sammy no parecían comprender lo que había dicho, -De todos modos, aunque pudiera, no se los diría. Sé que no les interesa, en el fondo.

Lucius y Sammy se miraron las caras, se quedaron pasmados con lo que dijo esta última.

Lucius no quería verse como alguien fácil de convencer, y aun no le acomodaba la idea de tener a Heloise trabajando en su empresa. Tuvo una idea que haría dejarla en el total de los ridículos.

-Dijiste que podías hacer cualquier cosa que yo te pidiera… ¿verdad?- Lucius, sin siquiera medir sus acciones, miró a Heloise en una connotación muy sugerente, bromeando obviamente. Y esta última, igual de obvio, no lo tomó bien.

-Lo que yo hago es hacer infeliz a los demás… pero si me piden hacer algo que me haga infeliz a mí, ¡Realmente haré infeliz a los primeros que tenga cerca!- Heloise mostró su ira a punto de desatarse -¡no me obligues a hacer algo de lo que no quieras arrepentirte, Lucius!

-¡Ok, ok, ok! ¡No haré nada! ¡Escucha lo que voy a decir!- Lucius le habló a Heloise con una incomodidad que rara vez había sentido con otra persona, y Sammy estaba escondido debajo del escritorio de Lucius, asustado de que ocurriera un desastre. Heloise pudo calmarse, pero su enfado aun era evidente.

-Mira… esto- Lucius metió su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa, mientras intentaba calmarse por lo ocurrido. Sacó un lápiz pluma. -¿Eres capaz de hacer infeliz a alguien con este lápiz?

Lucius se reía en el fondo mientras buscaba la reacción de Heloise ante esta situación que parecía absurda. Ésta, ya más calmada, tomó el lápiz pluma, después de mirarlo un momento, le habló a Lucius.

-Me parece posible. Mira y sabrás por qué.

Lucius, extrañado de la respuesta, se acomodó para mirar la parte que Heloise apuntaba con su dedo derecho, la punta de la pluma, acercando su ojo izquierdo. Pronto, le soltó un chorro de tinta de la pluma que cayó directo al ojo de Lucius.

-¡AAAAAGGGHHHHHH!- gritó Lucius del dolor.

-¡Comprobado, si puedo hacer infeliz a alguien!- exclamó Heloise seguido de una carcajada. Sammy no pudo aguantar la risa y se unió a Heloise.

-¡AAARG! ¡Condenada…!...

-¿Entonces ya soy parte de esta empresa?- Preguntó Heloise.

Lucius se limpiaba su ojo con tinta, pensando en la forma adecuada de deshacerse de la chica malcriada. Sin embargo, recordó algo que relacionaba a su padre y el resto de sus ancestros, que conservo durante los 15 años que ha dirigido la empresa y que le ha quitado el sueño más de una noche. Era un acertijo que no ha podido resolver hasta ahora, y esperaba que al mostrarla a Heloise, esta se rindiera y quedara en el más absoluto de los ridículos.

-Esa era una pequeña muestra, Heloise- dijo Lucius muy confiado, pero aun enfadado en el fondo por la broma -. Si eres tan capaz de resolver problemas, entonces busca la solución a esto.

Sacó de su escritorio un papel que tenía la siguiente inscripción:

 **4D6169A0204DA06E64616C61**

Sammy lo reconoció de inmediato. Ese papel significó más de un desastre provocado por la frustración de Lucius, al no poder resolver el acertijo. Con esto quedó más que claro que no le agradaba tener a Heloise en la empresa, y que pensaba echarla armando un carnaval. Aunque por otra parte… se contentaba con la posibilidad de que por fin ese acertijo fuera aclarado.

-Este código significa algo especial para mí- dijo Lucius -, mi padre, el gran Lucius Atroz VI, conocía el significado de esta inscripción.

-¿Me permites?- preguntó Heloise con cierta curiosidad. Lucius asintió con una sonrisa y le entregó el papel.

-Estoy seguro que él me habría dado la respuesta- dijo Lucius algo más inspirado -, de no ser porque lo congelé antes de tiempo. Lo tengo en una cámara criogénica desde antes de usurpar el poder de esta empresa ¡Estaba tan entusiasmado que no esperé a recibir la herencia de la forma común! Esta inscripción que saqué del bolsillo de mi padre, esconde la clave para acceder a las cámaras criogénicas ocultas, donde se hallan congelados mis antepasados, también por causa de sus descendientes directos. Solamente tengo acceso a la sala de mi padre.

-Linda tradición Lucius- acotó Heloise con cierto tono de burla por el hecho de congelar a su padre, y que este haya congelado al suyo y sucesivamente -, entonces un día de estos, tu hijo también te tendrá como estatua de hielo en otra de sus cámaras.

-Di lo que quieras, pero si no averiguas el significado, tristemente tendrás que admitir tu incompetencia y desistir de trabajar en mi prestigiosa empresa.

Lucius no ocultaba su alegría al ver la cara de preocupación y algo de frustración que Heloise mostraba con el acertijo y el chantaje recién dicho. Veía como rayaba el papel con la pluma a ver si encontraba la respuesta. Pronto, Heloise mostro una sonrisa bastante notoria, y Lucius rápidamente mostró una expresión de preocupación y algo de frustración, como si sus estados de ánimo fueran inversamente proporcionales.

-Aquí tienes, Lucius- dijo Heloise, confiada de su éxito -, simple código ASCII

-Pe… pero… pero…- hablaba Lucius pasmado mientras miraba la hoja, no esperaba que alguien resolviera en un instante algo que él no pudo en 15 años.

Sammy mostró mayor alegría de lo que decía Heloise, Y no aguantó en preguntar con emoción y sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste, Heloise?!

-Al principio, me costó reconocer los caracteres del papel, no están del todo legibles- comenzó a explicar Heloise -. Pero noté que en su mayoría eran números, y solo algunos caracteres que no superaban la letra "F", y si los círculos no son letras "o", entonces hablamos de números hexadecimales. Esta hipótesis se reforzó con lo dicho por Lucius de que se trataba de una clave de acceso.

Lucius estaba mirando como idiota, aun sin admitir que logró descifrar el código.

-Inmediatamente- continuó Heloise –al tratarse de cifras de un aparato electrónico, lo asocié al código ASCII. En general, este código usa dos cifras hexadecimales para representar en el sistema algún número, letra u otra figura usada en escritura. Dividí de 2 en 2 el cifrado, y todo calzó a la perfección, un par de cifras representa un espacio, dando a entender que son 2 palabras.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál fue el resultado?- preguntó Sammy discretamente, pero sin esconder su emoción.

Heloise entregó la hoja a Sammy para que lo viera personalmente:

 **4D** **61** **69** **A0** **20** **4D** **A0** **6E** **64** **61** **6C** **61**

 ** _Maíá Mándala_**

-¿Qué esperas, Sammy?- habló por fin Lucius, recobrado de la sorpresa llevada – ¡Comprueba si esa es la clave!

Sammy rápidamente asintió y se dirigió a la cámara criogénica con el papel, mientras Lucius y Heloise veían mediante las cámaras repartidas en el edificio.

-¿«Maiá Mándala»?- preguntó Lucius a Heloise sin mirarla directamente.

-Así es. Es Idioma sanscrito, «Maiá» significa «no es» o «ilusión»; y «Mándala» quiere decir «círculo». La frase significa algo así como «Círculo Ilusorio».

Ambos miraron atentamente a una pantalla mostrando a Sammy llegar a la cámara. Este ingresó a la primera sala, se dirigió a un teclado al costado izquierdo de una enorme ventana circular, e ingreso el código que Heloise escribió en la hoja. Una vez ingresado, el teclado emitió un sonido parecido a los usados en aeropuertos o terminales de buses para dar alguna información, acto seguido, la ventana circular comenzó a ondular como agitando un charco de agua, y lentamente se desvaneció. Sammy quedó con la boca abierta cuando al otro lado de lo que fue la ventana, vio a la familia Atroz congelada en un pasillo con iluminación ultravioleta, cada uno sobre una plataforma de metal, como si fueran estatuas, ordenados por orden de descendencia.

-Tuviste razón- dijo Lucius resignado -, resolviste el código, haz pasado la prueba.

-¿Entonces… ya soy parte de esta empresa?- volvió a preguntar Heloise.

-Me alegra decirte que… ¡No!- gritó Lucius. Este bajó su brazo derecho y pulsó un botón que activaba un mecanismo para deshacerse de las personas en frente suyo, disparándolas con un resorte bajo la plataforma, o abriendo esta y llevarla a una fosa común al lado de un rio. Sin embargo nada pasó, por más que presionara el botón, no hacia lo que esperaba. Heloise mostró una sonrisa sutil y dejó un control remoto en el escritorio.

-Me había olvidado comentarte… me tome la molestia de intervenir las señales de radiofrecuencia en esta sala con mi neutralizador, así nos evitamos que se active algo por accidente ¿no crees?- Heloise sabía lo que planeaba Lucius, así que desde el principio usó su neutralizador de señales que impedía usar mecanismos a distancia y mediante corrientes bajas como los usados en los timbres.

-¡¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en querer trabajar acá?!- exclamó Lucius, sorprendido de la acción de Heloise.

-Necesito recursos para un pequeño proyecto en mente, y no sé donde más pueda adquirirlos. Además, cualquier persona quisiera trabajar en algo que le gusta, aunque en mi caso, solo lo haré temporalmente, hasta el día que esta empresa se vaya a la quiebra… o el momento en que ejecute finalmente mi proyecto.

-¿Cómo puedo dar fe que ayudarás a esta empresa?- preguntó Lucius en su última insistencia de cuestionar las aptitudes de Heloise.

-¡Devolviendo tu pluma!- Heloise grito mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, llevando su mano que empuñaba el lápiz pluma de Lucius cerca de su nuca, y tomando impulso para golpear el escritorio. El lápiz pluma quedó enterrado a unos centímetros de la mano izquierda de Lucius, sobre unos papeles manchados con la tinta desparramada. Lucius quedó paralizado por la acción.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- dijo Heloise, ahora mostrando falta de paciencia.

-Eeehhh… ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?- dijo Lucius con temor.

Sammy no entró a la sala de Lucius, pero alcanzó a escuchar las últimas frases desde afuera. Eso le alegró y celebró en su interior la incorporación de Heloise a la empresa. Estaba muy confiado de que sería ella quien sacaría a Mysery Inc. del agujero en el que estancó. Pasaron los minutos, y por fin salió de la sala, con una hoja de papel en su mano derecha, que era su contrato.

-Te felicito - dijo Sammy, sin ocultar su felicidad -, ¿cuáles fueron tus exigencias?

-Solo la más importante- dijo Heloise, -: que me pagaran la mitad de mi sueldo a mediados de mes.

* * *

Y así comenzó la historia de la primera «revolución humana» en Miseryville, liderada por la más horrible criatura que haya pisado aquella tierra desde los tiempos antiguos. Ayudó a su compañía a levantarse y destruir a la competencia. Pudo acabar con los múltiples enemigos que su jefe, Lucius Atroz VII, no tenía el valor de enfrentar y aun así, fue tan humilde de relegar su legítima posición de soberana absoluta y permitirle a su superior recibir tal honor, luego se esparcir la tiranía a todo el mundo.

Por eso, no fue de extrañar que ocurriera una segunda «revolución humana», la cual traía esta vez, felicidad y amor, muy contrario a las doctrinas tan ancestrales que regían aquel mundo. El responsable fue un joven humano recién llegado, quien tenía un corazón tan puro y una convicción tan firme, que llegó a encandilar a la mismísima Heloise. Pero esa es otra historia…


End file.
